Rocket Power: So The Drama
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: What do you get when you combine a Tokyo tech magnate's pet project, cybernetics, Reggie's junior prom and a worldwide invasion? ABSOLUTE CHAOS! This is SO THE DRAMA! Based off 'The Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama'.
1. The Rescue

Hey, fellow Rocket Power and Kim Possible fans! This is part 1 of a new story I'm working on for Rocket Power based off the Kim Possible movie: So The Drama. Reggie is Kim, Twister is Ron (yes, he'll have a naked mole rat here), Sam is Wade, Clio is Monique and Otto is...well, Otto. Breezy (from that story arc in the 3rd season of Rocket Power) is Shego and Oliver Van Rossum (Sam's nemesis) is Drakken. They're all 16 here so...LET'S ROLL!

It's early evening in Tokyo, Japan. A parade is being held in honor of tech magnate Hiro Nakasumi and all are celebrating his genius when...

KA-BOOM!

Smokescreen missiles explode upon the scene! Just then, an army of ninjas invade the parade! Inside a black and green helicopter, a female pilot is observing the scene.

Breezy: Target: Nakasumi-san.

On that command, the ninjas attack. However...a 16 year old redhead girl (Note: my headcanon about Reggie and Clio (Honestly, no one's hair is naturally purple!)) busts through the Nakasumi float and takes down the ninjas!

Ninja #2: It is impossible!

Reggie: No...(flips her hair) but REAL CLOSE!

Reggie takes her fighting stance as the ninjas ignite their fire swords. While Reggie fights off the ninjas, she's still missing that Twister factor...her best friend since childhood who's helped her on all her missions.

Reggie: Twister? Twister?

Twister was still stuck inside the Nakasumi float!

Twister: Working on it!

Twister tried to punch his way out, but to no avail. Nakasumi-san then tore out a portion of the float, allowing Twister to exit.

Twister: Thanks!

But glory is short-lived for Twister as he is immediately met with a Sumo-Ninja!

Twister: SUMO-NINJA?!

Sumo-Ninja: I am strong like the mountain! (claps hands)

Twister: THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!

Sumo-Ninja: I am your doom!

The Sumo-Ninja grabbed Twister...but Twister, a budding cinematographer, had an ace up his sleeve - or in his pocket.

Twister: MIGUEL! HELP!

It was his naked mole rat, Miguel! (Note: A nod to Twister's heritage and to MLB Triple Crown winner Miguel Cabrera) Miguel scurried up to Twister's hat and kicked the Sumo-Ninja's eyes.

Twister: Naked Mole Rat...weird enough for ya?

Sumo-Ninja: YOU WILL SUFFER!

The Sumo-Ninja tried to slam punch Twister, but Twister jumped off with Miguel in tow just in time.

Twister: REG!

Reggie: Just a sec. TWISTER!

The Sumo-Ninja attempted to body slam Twister and Reggie, but Reggie executed a perfect backflip to land on the Sumo-Ninja's back, leaving her and Twister unharmed.

Reggie: That move...won the girls' skate championships AND the cheer regionals!

...as Twister gave the Sumo-Ninja a Texas wedgie!

Twister: Better put some ice on that, champ.

Better hold off on the celebration, guys. Breezy's got Nakasumi-san! Immediately, Reggie pressed a button on her gloves, activating her Rocket Skates, grabbing Nakasumi-san by his leg.

Reggie: GOT YA!

Twister: Right behind ya, Rocket Girl!

Twister pressed a button on his gloves, expecting to activate his Rocket Skates...only he didn't have 'em.

Twister: Aw, I did not put on my Rocket Skates this morning.

Suddenly, explosions are heard from Twister's pants...

Twister: I PUT ON MY BLASTER BRIEFS!

Blast off for Twister!

Meanwhile, Reggie tries to avoid being shaken by Breezy, when...

(beep beep beep-beep)

...her communicator goes off!

Reggie: Hey, Sam. What's the sitch?

Sam: Is this a bad time?

Reggie: Remember when the president of Nakasumi Industries thought he was in some kind of danger?

Sam: Yeah.

Reggie: He was right.

Otto: Hang on...

Sam: ...Got ya on GPS lock!

Otto and Sam: **REG! U-TURN!**

Reggie avoids trouble and makes the U-Turn with razor-sharp precision!

Otto: Reggie, Clio wanted us to patch her through, but you seem kinda busy.

Reggie: Kinda!

Sam: Wasn't important, just something about Christy and Lars.

Reggie: WHAT?! Put her through, like, NOW!

Otto: Okay, okay!

Twister's cousin (and Otto's girlfriend) Clio then appeared on Reggie's communicator.

Reggie: Clio, off or on?

Clio: ON! AGAIN!

Reggie: How many times can two people break up and get back together?

Clio: She loves the drama!

Reggie: (scoffs) She just needs a date for the prom.

Breezy started to pull up just as they were approaching a huge electronic billboard!

Reggie: This is bad!

Clio: If you ask me, they deserve each other!

Reggie: No, I mean...THIS is bad! Clio, gotta go.

Another group of Ninjas attacked, but Twister intercepted them and took them down by flying through on his Blaster Briefs. Unfortunately, he ran out of rocket fuel and landed right on Breezy's plane.

Twister: (gasps) BREEZY!

Breezy: Oh look...the sidekick.

Breezy tries to shake off Twister and Reggie, but instead loses Nakasumi-san. Reggie is able to grab onto a nearby street lamp with her hair dryer grappling hook just as Breezy thinks she has Nakasumi...but instead grabs his business suit, taking the entire parade with her, leaving Twister, Reggie and Nakasumi free to flip out of danger, to the amazement of the crowd.

Twister: BOO-YAH!

Breezy: Ya know, one day...we really need to take that hair dryer from her.

Yes you do, Shego...I mean, Breezy.

That wraps up chapter 1! Next chapter will have a little more of Otto and Twister plus introduce the Bonnie Rockwaller of the story, Lars's girlfriend, Christy.

STAY TUNED!


	2. What's the Sitch?

**Hey, everyone! Michael here! I'm taking a break from my other stories to focus on Toon NHL and this one - the Rocket Power version of 'Kim Possible: So The Drama'. So, if you're all ready, here's chapter 2!**

 **Oh, Author's Note for you - since this is a 'Rocket Power' version of Kim Possible: So The Drama, it would only make sense to have Christy Carlson Romano and Will Friedle voice Reggie and Twister.**

(Kimmunicator beep)

(Kim Possible theme - So The Drama version)

 **A NICKELODEON ORIGINAL MOVIE**

 **ROCKET POWER: SO THE DRAMA**

 **Starring**

 **CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO**

 **WILL FRIEDLE**

 **Also Starring**

 **NANCY CARTWRIGHT**

 **JOSEPH ASHTON**

 **SEAN MARQUETTE**

 **JAMIE MARIE CRONIN**

 **KIM MAI GUEST**

 **JOHN KASSIR**

 **KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON**

 **JOHN DIMAGGIO**

 **NICOLE SULLIVAN**

 **JESSE MCCARTNEY**

 **Score By**

 **ADAM BERRY**

 **MARK MOTHERSBAUGH**

 **Executive Producers**

 **ARLENE KLASKY**

 **GABOR CSUPO**

 **BOB SCHOOLEY**

 **MARK MCCORKLE**

 **Directed By**

 **STEVE LOTER** (Note: Steve Loter actually did work on 'Rocket Power' before moving on to 'Kim Possible' and 'American Dragon: Jake Long')

 **CRAIG BARTLETT**

Picking up from where we left off, we now find our heroine on a Nakasumi jet en route back to Ocean Shores...working on her homework. Then, her communicator beeps. Naturally, she answers it to find her supergenius best friend, Sam.

Reggie: Sitch, Sam?

Sam: I'm digging on the Van Rossum/Nakasumi plot, but so far - nothing!

Reggie: I can't figure it.

Sam: I'd get why he'd want to take his automated toymaking technology...not why he'd want him, though.

Reggie just rolled her eyes at her friend's statement.

Reggie: Right...I was actually talking about this Geometry homework.

Sam: You want me to take a crack at it, Rocket Girl.

Reggie: Thanks but no thanks, Sam. I think supergenius help is rather cheatish. I'll ask Twister. Any luck on number 7, Twist?

Behind her, Reggie hears a voice, but it's not that of her companion Twister Rodriguez. This voice sounded much older than 16. It was then revealed to be one of Nakasumi's assistants.

Nakasumi Assistant 1: Ah, tricky!

Reggie: What the - ?

Nakasumi Assistant 1: Number 7 is very tricky. I plan to come back to that one. How's that essay coming along?

Nakasumi Assistant 2: I believe Rodriguez-san will be pleased. (gives Reggie a thumbs up)

Reggie: And where exactly is 'Rodriguez-san'?

The assistants lead Reggie to the back, where she finds Twister playing with a remote control car...however, Twister's naked mole rat Miguel was driving. She was immediately greeted by Mr. Nakasumi and his main assistant, Ms. Kiyoko.

Reggie: Twister?

Ms. Kiyoko: Ms. Rocket, welcome and thank you once again.

Reggie: No big! And thanks for the lift back home! Any idea where Twister went?

Twister: MIGUEL! I'm supposed to be the driver here!

Miguel just laughed menacingly as he honked the horn. Miguel's erratic driving caused Nakasumi to lose his footing, only to be saved by Reggie and Ms. Kiyoko.

Reggie: TWISTER!

Twister: Yeah, talk to the naked driver here!

Twister just pushed a red button on the remote to eject Miguel from the car, knocking over some plush toys and some of Nakasumi's toy designs.

Ms. Kiyoko: Nakasumi-san says not to worry. His business is to create joy. Your friend is an excellent customer, still filled with childlike wonder.

Reggie: Perhaps a bit too much. You create all these characters yourself, Mr. Nakasumi?

Ms. Kiyoko: Yes, he does. It is his personal touch.

Twister: Aw, come on! You just doodle a face on and BOOM, every kid on the planet wants one?

Nakasumi: Don't tell the shareholders it's so easy. They might take away my jet.

Twister: I hear ya, dude.

Wait a second...Mr. Nakasumi can speak English?

Twister: Hold up! You can speak English?

Nakasumi: Quite fluently, but I enjoy whispering to Ms. Kiyoko.

Ms. Kiyoko: He is, how you say...wacky?

Reggie: I guess it goes with the whole toymaker thing.

The assistants then entered the back room with Twister's homework in hand.

Assistant 1: Rodriguez-san, on behalf of the Nakasumi Corporation, please accept our gratitude for your efforts in the rescue of Nakasumi-san.

Twister: Who works extremely hard on the whole toy thing, by the way!

Assistant 2: Nakasumi-san, we approach Ocean Shores Airport.

Assistant 1: The pilot should have landing clearance shortly.

Reggie smiled, shrugging off the whole 'land at the airport' idea.

Reggie: That's okay, just drop us off right here.

I guess she meant skydiving home! Reggie and Twister then jumped out of the Nakasumi jet with Miguel in tow.

Twister: IT'S GO TIME!

Miguel, Twister's naked mole rat, pulled the ripcord to Twister's parachute, releasing the chute, but accidentally letting his homework fly out of his backpack.

Twister: MY HOMEWORK!

Reggie: Serves you right, Twist!

Meanwhile, back at Otto and Reggie's house...(author's note: In keeping with the 'Kim Possible' spirit, Raymundo's now a rocket scientist, while Noelani's a brain surgeon)

We see Raymundo sipping his cup of coffee and tapping away at a tablet PC. On that tablet are files for the 'Hephaestus Project', a top secret project he and his colleagues have spent the past 3 years working on. He is then greeted with a kiss on the cheek by his wife, Noelani.

Noelani: Good morning, Dr. Rocket!

Raymundo: And to you, Dr. Rocket!

Noelani: Crazy day - 3 procedures before lunch. You?

Raymundo: Down to the wire on the Hephaestus Project. 3 years, 3 billion dollars...I hope this works!

Noelani: More coffee, hun?

Raymundo is interrupted by his tablet asking if he would like to delete the files for the Hephaestus Project.

Raymundo: Yes, please!

Unfortunately, the PC is voice activated, so it starts to delete the files...only for it to be stopped by Raymundo.

Raymundo: No worries, hun. Got it all up here! (points to his head)

Noelani: Kids eaten?

Raymundo: Otto's in his room working on some 'top secret' project.

Noelani: Like father, like son!

Raymundo: Haven't seen Reggie.

Okay...but that's when Reggie landed in the frontyard, unknown to her parents.

Reggie: Morning!

Raymundo: Got in there pretty late, Rocket Girl!

Reggie: I know, dad. Really slows me down when I pull my chute as soon as we bail but Twist is such a baby about freefalling!

Noelani and Raymundo rolled their eyes questioningly before Noelani questioned Reggie about her last known whereabouts.

Noelani: Where exactly were you last night, Reggie?

That's when Reggie turned on the TV in the kitchen to the local news, where a reporter was doing a story on last night's rescue.

Reporter: The Tokyo toy magnate was rescued by world famous teen hero Reggie Rocket!

Raymundo: That's our girl!

Reggie: It was no big...save for the sumo-ninja. He was pretty big.

Raymundo just chuckled. He never had to deal with anything that size when he was Reggie's age. Then, a rocket missile whizzed through the room, but was soon destroyed when Reggie unleashed a Serena Williams backhand against it. Reggie did the same to the 2nd rocket missile.

Reggie: OTTO!

Otto: Aw, man!

Reggie: Why can't you play with video games like a normal kid?

Otto: I do! I use 'em for parts!

Noelani: No missiles in the house, Otto.

Otto: Fine.

Reggie: This is what happens when a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon reproduce. (Author's note: Also in keeping up with the 'Kim Possible' spirit, I've made Otto and Reggie's biological mother a brain surgeon as well!)

Location - Arctic Circle - 9:30 AM

After the failed mission to nab Nakasumi, Breezy returns to the secret lair in the Arctic Circle, only to find that the Brain Tap machine is fully operational.

Breezy: There is no prisoner! Go tap yourself!

She then falls into a trap door and is surrounded by a horde of drones.

Deep Voice: You have failed me for the last time, Breezy!

Naturally, her instincts tell her to fight back against the drones.

Breezy: Your syntho-drones are improving. They may actually win in a fair fight...too bad that's not my style!

Her right hand glows green as she punches one of the drones.

Drone: Syntho-Drone 842 will terminate operation.

Breezy: 843?

As Drone 843 charges in, the lights turn on and her boss, Oliver Van Rossum appears.

Oliver: BREEZY! Must you always wreck my toys?

Breezy: Why are you all 'you have failed me for the last time'? Are you kidding me with that?

Oliver: No, Breezy. The time has come to step our game up to the next level!

That's when he catches sight of the destroyed Syntho-Drone - 842.

Oliver: Aw, I was especially fond of 842. He had a certain spring in his step and a boyish sparkle in his eye.

Breezy: Actually, that's Syntho-Goo. Can we get a mop in here?

Oliver: Breezy, walk with me, talk with me. Would you say that I'm evil?

Breezy: Not this again.

Oliver: Be reasonable, Breezy.

Breezy: Yes, Dr. Van Rossum. You're very evil! Nobody does superweapons like you, just look at that annihilation ray!

Oliver: Evil by design...and energy efficient. And the things I'm doing in the fields of torture are very exciting!

Breezy: That's what I'm saying! You've really...

They then come up on Dr. Van Rossum's latest project, represented by a replica of Reggie Rocket's room.

Breezy: ...Lost your mind.

Oliver: My latest project! Teenage wasteland! I will get inside her high school head! I will know Reggie Rocket's fatal flaw!

The answer presents itself when Oliver finds a picture of a little devil inside Nakasumi-san's suit.

Breezy: What the heck is that?

Oliver: Oh, nothing...just the first step to world conquest.

Yeah...sure, Oliver. Meanwhile, we head to Ocean Shores High, where Reggie is wrapping up a cheer routine with her squad.

Reggie: GO MAD DOGS!

The pyramid is completed...but upset when Chrissy Rockwaller has to take a call from her boyfriend.

Reggie: That was so on purpose!

Chrissy: Like, it's always about you! Zero your ego, Reggie! (on phone) Lars, sweetie, I'll come over when you're done working out. 2 hours? Okay! Oh, and don't shower. I like it when you glisten. (hangs up)

Reggie: 'When you glisten'? Can you be any more sick?

Chrissy: Like you and your BF? Whoops! I forgot, you don't have a BF! Do you, Reggie? Too busy 'saving the world'?

Reggie: No offense, Chrissy...but air quotes went out with the shade of lip gloss you're wearing.

(BEEF!)

Chrissy: I'm all about Lars Rodriguez - quarterback, hottie, top of the food chain. Tara's hooked up with Jason Morgan, basketball team's star forward, Clio's with the skateboarding team's captain, who also happens to be your brother - soccer, track and field, lacrosse, ice hockey...face facts, Reggie. All the remotely acceptable guys are taken!

Reggie rolled her eyes. Is there a memo she didn't get or something?

Reggie: Is there a deadline I don't know about?

Chrissy: The prom!

Reggie scoffed. To her tomboyish nature, the prom is just another dance. It was no big deal to her.

Reggie: It's just another silly dance.

Chrissy: Try THE DANCE, Reggie. Who you go with is, like, crucial! You're looking at captain of the chess team!

That is when Twister barges in, Miguel in tow.

Twister: Hey, Rocket Girl! We have a date for the Shore Shack?

Chrissy: OR WORSE!

Oh dear...what's Reggie gonna do? The way things are shaping up, she's gonna have to go to Prom with Twister! And what up with Van Rossum's plan? Find out next chapter!


End file.
